


Dance Disaster: Part 1

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the new series of 'Strictly Come Dancing' and Kevin's partner Amber is already concerned that she won't receive many public votes, as she isn't well-known in the U.K.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to her, Kevin has more serious things to worry about. He and Karen have been arguing lately and he has even greater problems on his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 1

"You've been on Top Gear haven't you? Yes? Then you'll be alright," Kevin reassured his anxious partner. Amber didn't look so convinced.  
"Yes but Kevin, no-one is going to vote for me! I'm American. Nobody knows who I am."  
"If you dance well enough, you can't be knocked out, can you?" replied Kevin. Amber kept quiet.  
Kevin was a wonderful teacher; he was extremely sympathetic and always showed real understanding, but this time she knew he was right. Of course Kevin would not have objected too much if she had argued, but it would have seemed a little unkind, especially since he had not seemed himself lately.  
It seemed as if it had only been a few days since she had been paired with Kevin, but it was in fact only a week before the first live show. Amber had been practising almost non-stop for the past few weeks and her partner assured her that she was naturally-gifted, but she still had her concerns. She didn't think anyone would vote for her and she was terrified for the show. She hadn't even seen the other competitors dance yet. They would probably all be better than her...


End file.
